The benefits of exercise are numerous and well documented. For example, exercise can reduce the instance and severity of many diseases. In addition, exercise can make a person feel better about themselves and provide the user with increased self-confidence and feelings of self-worth. However, many would be exercisers are intimidated by complex fitness machines and uncomfortable and unnatural motions associated with exercising. In addition, they may be reluctant to use heavy weights which can cause injury to the user.
Fitness machines have been made in the past that eliminate the heavy weights by using resistance within materials, such as elastic materials. These can allow the user to vary resistance. However, this creates the side effect of creating “reactive-force”. I.e., as the user performs the exercise movement, the resistance being used causes a reaction force into the user's body. The greater the resistance, the greater the reactive force.
Reactive force can cause damage to the user's body if the resistance is too strong for a user and the exercise movement becomes uncontrolled. Additionally, reactive force can also accumulate a “break-down” effect in the ligaments, tendons or other soft tissues in the exercising user, and their associated muscle groups. Further, reactive force is a dissipated energy, and means a less than optimal result to the exerciser, meaning a poor return on time and effort invested in the exercise.
Additionally, many exercise systems allow only a single resistance setting. I.e., the system allows for a single exercise at a single resistance. This does not allow the exercise system to be used by individuals of different fitness levels. In particular, some individuals will be too new to exercising to use the exercise system while other individuals will be too advanced. Only the small group in the middle will be able to use the system.
In addition, elastic materials can rebound if the material fails. I.e., as the elastic material is stretched, the force is stored in the material. When the material fails the force in the material can cause sudden and unpredictable movement, which has potential to injure the user or damage the equipment. This is an inherent danger of the materials and the ability to reduce or eliminate this danger is very limited.
Further, many exercise systems use unnatural movements. I.e., they involve movements that the user does not perform when not doing that particular exercise. These unnatural movements can cause injury to the user. Often, the user will not even be aware of the injury until it becomes a major injury because they don't perform that movement unless exercising.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an exercise system which uses resistance that is not produced by elastic materials. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the exercise system to allow the user to select from variable resistance. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to prevent reactive forces from entering the user's body. Moreover there is a need for the exercise system to allow the user to exercise using natural movements.